Kerry Shale
Kerry Shale (born in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, June 17th, 1958) is a Canadian actor, voice actor, singer, and writer who provides voices for the US and UK narrations of Thomas & Friends. He also voices in many other children's shows including, "Roary the Racing Car", "The Amazing World of Gumball", "Dennis the Menace", "Budgie the Little Helicopter", and "Tinga Tinga Tales". Television credits include, "Not Going Out", "Love Soup", "The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes", "Doctor Who", and "Red Dwarf". He even narrated the US and Canadian version of "The Transporters" of which all the episodes were released direct to DVD in 2007. He has also lent his voice to many video games, including: "Driver: San Francisco", "A Dog's Life", "Tomb Raider Chronicles", "Big Mutha Truckers", and "Lego City Undercover". He has also appeared in many films and radio programmes. He also narrated two stories for Frabbri's "Once Upon a Time" series of audio books. Voices US *Henry *Gordon *James (Hero of the Rails - eighteenth season) *Dash *Harold *Max *Sir Topham Hatt (Hero of the Rails - eighteenth season) *Farmer Trotter *Mr. Percival (sixteenth season onwards) *The Photographer (sixteenth season only) *Sir Lowham Hatt *The Maithwaite Stationmaster (Time For a Story and A Blooming Mess only) *The Railway Coal Inspector *A Tree Specialist (Happy Birthday Sir!) *A Workman at Ulfstead Castle (Santa's Little Engine) *The Cheering Passengers (Last Train for Christmas) *Some Quarry Workers (Blue Mountain Mystery and Signals Crossed) *Some Dock Workers (Blue Mountain Mystery and Emily Saves the World) *A Rail Worker (Marion and the Pipe) *A Signalman (Letters to Santa) *Some Sodor United Football Players (Pingy Pongy Pick Up) UK/US *Scruff (US; fourteenth season onwards - UK; The Great Race only) *Beau *Diesel (UK; thirteenth season onwards - US; nineteenth season onwards) *'Arry *Bert (fourteenth - fifteenth seasons) *Sidney (Day of the Diesels only) *Norman (Day of the Diesels - fifteenth season) *Troublesome Trucks (Journey Beyond Sodor onwards) *Kevin (US; Hero of the Rails onwards, UK; Hasty Hannah and Journey Beyond Sodor) *Cyril the Fogman *Headkeeper Jack (UK/US; Not Now, Charlie! onwards - US; Steamie Stafford) *Some Groaning Passengers (Calm Down Caitlin) *The Man on the Bridge (Who's Geoffrey?) *Some Sodor Search and Rescue Centre workers (Diesel's Ghostly Christmas) *A Dryaw Station Workman (Letters to Santa) *Cowboys (Big World! Big Adventures!) *Samson's Driver (Samson and the Fireworks) *A Workman (Rosie is Red) UK *Thomas (Hero of the Rails; original cut only) *Spencer (Hero of the Rails; original cut only) NZ *Mr. Percival (Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger only) Trivia *He, Simon Fisher-Becker and Glenn Wrage appeared in the same series of "Doctor Who". Olivia Colman, John Hurt, Michael Brandon, Dan Li, Sanjeev Bhaskar, Tom Stourton, Martin Sherman, Nigel Plaskitt, Miranda Raison, John Schwab, John Ogwen and Tracy-Ann Oberman also had roles on the show. Togo Igawa also worked on the show and had a role in one of its spin-offs "Torchwood". Maggie Ollerenshaw and Jonathan Forbes also worked on an audio drama based on "Doctor Who". Diego Brizzi, Tesshō Genda and Dariusz Odija also did dubbings for the show. *He, Colin McFarlane, Albert Cohen, Bob Golding, Phil Fehrle and TUGS voice actor John Baddeley voiced characters from "Dennis the Menace and Gnasher". *He, along with TUGS voice actors Timothy Bateson and Sean Barrett provided voices for the Goblins in "Labyrinth". *Shale has voiced characters in "The Amazing World of Gumball", alongside Teresa Gallagher and Rupert Degas. *Both he and Bruno Coronel voiced Bobert from "The Amazing World of Gumball" in their respective languages. **Antti L. J. Pääkkönen, Gerardo Alonso, Oana Pernes, Stefan Ashton Frank, Gerardo Mendoza, Benjamín Rivera, Joanna Pach-Żbikowska, Mia Kadosh, Víctor Covarrubias, Guillermo Coria, Emma Fernando, Sergio Morel, Christopher Ragland, Mayra Arellano, Carlos Hernández, Colin McFarlane, Andrew Brenner, Luca Magnani, Ian McCue, Togo Igawa, Susa Saukko, Petri Hanttu, Petrus Kähkönen, Juha Varis and Michael Carrington have also worked on "The Amazing World of Gumball". *Both he and Mario Castañeda voiced Chuck from "Budgie the Little Helicopter" in their respective languages **Additionally, Masashi Ebara, TUGS voice actress Yūko Mita and Brian Trueman worked on the show. *He, Rob Rackstraw, and Tim Whitnall worked on "Roary the Racing Car". **Rachel Dawson, María Sánchez, Pasi Ruohonen, Simen Sand, Wayne Jackman, Dan and Nuria Wicksman, Danny Houtkooper, Aku Laitinen and Antti L. J. Pääkkönen have also worked on it. *He and Salty's Lighthouse voice actor Scott McNeil both voiced Umekichi from "Ultimate Teacher". *He, along with David Holt and Jules de Jongh voiced characters in "Puppeteer". *With Jules de Jongh, Shale has provided voices for "Batman: Arkham Knight", "Lego Ninjago: Nindroids" and "Lego Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin". **He also provided voices for "The LEGO Ninjago Movie" video game, along with Rasmus Hardiker and John Schwab. *He, Sanjeev Bhaskar and David Menkin voiced characters together on "Arthur Christmas". *Both he and Rupert Degas voiced characters in "Mr. Bean: the Animated Series". *Christopher Skala is also an executive producer in the series. *He worked with John Hasler and Lee Pressman in the "T-Bag" franchise. *He, Menkin and Degas voiced characters in "Red Dwarf". *He, Maggie Ollerenshaw, Tim Whitnall and Lee Pressman all worked on "Mike & Angelo". *He worked on "The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes". Several other people have worked on other parts of the franchise: **William Hope and Alfonso Ramírez (the 2009 version of "Sherlock Holmes") **Rob Rackstraw and Christopher Ragland ("Sherlock Holmes: The Devil's Daughter") **Kai-Henrik Möller (the 2002 version of "The Hounds of Baskerville") **Mike Grady ("Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows") Category:Voice actors